What The Headlines Never Say
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: 2 years after Noise Not Music. Connect 3 is still one of the biggest things in the music industry. Mitchie is a hot shot music artist who made it big. Smitchie. Mitchie/OC
1. Monster

What The Headlines Never Say

–

Chapter 1: Monster

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sequel to my story Noise Not Music. Two years later. Will there ever be a physical smitchie? Or will it just continue to be in spirit? Lets find out.

–

Over the past two years the headlines had been blaring about Mitchie Torres.

Starting with. "Is Mitchie Torres the next big thing?"

"Mitchie Torres first album hits platinum."

"New Torres single breaks the charts."

"Torres international tour sold out several months in advance."

But after a while the headlines about her werent that good any more.

"Torres walks off during live tv interview."

"Torres cancels her show last minute. Why?"

"Torres cheating on long time boyfriend?"

"Torres carrying her ex boyfriends baby?"

"Torres has a thing for woman?"

Pictures had been plastered with all of those.

And none of the pictures had been pretty.

And then the most recent headline about Mitchie Torres.

"Is Mitchie Torres the new Shane Gray? Or possibly worse."

Mitchie smirked at that magazine.

Then ripped it to shreds.

She looked around.

She wanted to know who was responsible for making her seem like such a monster to the press.

"Who had the damn balls to tell someone these lies?!"

Everyone looked at her scared.

Mitchie had still been convincing herself she was still the sweet girl she had been two years ago.

But she really was worse than Shane Gray had been before the summer that had changed her life.

And in the eyes of all that worked for her, and now the press.

She was a monster.

A monster who had gotten lost in the lime light.

Hillary looked at her warily.

Mitchie glared at her.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped at Hillary.

Hillary pulled down the beanie hat she had been wearing listening to her hoops dangle.

"Nothing."

Hillary smirked.

"Well then do something!" Mitchie continued to snap at her.

Hillary smirked again.

"Stupid spoiled popstar." She muttered.

Mitchie glared at her again.

"What did you say?"

Hillary stood up.

"I said stupid spoiled popstar!"

Mitchie frowned.

"Get out. Your no friend. Get out of here. Now!"

Hillary frowned also and did a quick curtsy holding a invisible skirt.

"Whatever you say miss. But you wont see from me again."

"You dont deserve to be friends with me. Just get out."

Hillary laughed a hollow laugh.

"Me not to deserve to be friends with you?! Its more like you dont deserve to be friends with me!"

Mitchie snarled and continued to glare at her.

"Get out you low life. And Ill be more than happy to never hear from you again."

Hillary didnt say another word.

She just spun on her converse clad heels and stormed out.

Not planning on ever talking to Mitchie Torres again.

Mitchie let out a long annoyed breath.

She was glad to be rid of that horrible girl who had been following her like a lost puppy for the past two years.

Mitchie knew Hillary thought she owed her something since she helped her get signed.

But Mitchie owed her nothing.

–

Hillary couldnt believe Mitchie.

She had been there for her when she was working on her demo.

Or worrying about getting signed.

Or just there as a friend.

Mitchie had fired Caitlyn a year ago.

Another one of her only real friends.

But a year ago was when things with Mitchie had started to get bad.

Hillary thought that it was just something going on with her friend.

She thought it was just going to blow over.

And things would resolve themselves.

And Mitchie would try to get Caitlyn back.

Although Hillary had talked to Caitlyn since then.

And Caitlyn was happy she was done with Mitchie Torres.

She had become only worse.

And Caitlyn had only felt bad for Hillary.

Knowing she was putting up with all of it.

But now.

Hillary was done.

For good.


	2. Rumors And Gossip

Chapter 2: Rumors and Gossip

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Shanes thoughts on what people are saying about Mitchie. Lets see what he thinks.

–

Shane over the past two years had seen those headlines about Mitchie.

And he couldnt bring himself to believe any of them.

That sweet innocent little girl that he had met two years ago.

This wasnt her.

This wasnt the girl he had fallen for.

He knew these were just lies.

Mitchie was not morally capable of ever being worse than he had been.

She didnt seem like the kind to have pregnancy rumors spilled about her.

Or that she was interested in women.

Or a cheater.

But some times.

It was hard to believe it.

It was hard to convince himself that the photos on the cover of those magazines were doctored.

But the pictures were to believable.

Like Mitchie kissing someone who wasnt her boyfriend.

Or a picture of her kissing another female.

He couldnt bring himself to believe any of it.

For the past two years he had been convincing himself that it was because people were trying to tear her down.

Ruin her fanbase.

And they were doing it the messiest way.

Rumors and gossip.

The only way to completely ruin someones life.

And Shane hated the fact that someone was doing this to Mitchie.

He could only imagine how heartbroken she must be reading all of these lies about her.

And imagining her heartbroken.

Just makes him even more heartbroken than he usually is.

The world was out to get Mitchie.

When all Mitchie did for the world was give her amazing voice.

Something beautiful and pure she could have kept for herself.

But she was selfless.

And shared her voice with the whole world.

A world that didnt deserve to hear her voice.

Especially not with all of this gossip and rumors about her.

The only way they would ever deserve her voice is if they worshiped the ground she walked on.

Not trashed it.

They would deserve it if they treated her like a goddess.

Not a slut.

They would deserve it if they praised her.

Not trash her with gossip and rumors.

Trying to ruin her life.

Make her cry.

Cause her to feel horrible about herself.

That no one likes her.

Thats all the rumors and gossip does.

And it breaks Shanes heart knowing that.

–

Ryan smiled as she looked at a picture of that skank.

With the headline reading.

"Is Mitchie Torres the new Shane Gray? Or is she worse."

And Ryan didnt think she could have done any better herself.

She looked away to glance quickly at Shane.

Her precious precious Shane.

Over two years he had become even more beautiful.

But very sallow.

And that look.

Moved the small little grains of sand that he had made her heart.

And it hurt her to the core.

She wished she could be there for him.

And comfort him.

And tell him that she will always be there.

And she would forget about the skank.

She would be to busy comforting her Shane.

And when he is happy again.

She will be happy.

And try to get him back.

She sighed sadly as she saw his dead eyes.

With out his boyish sparkle.

And she wondered why.

But until the day she could know.

She was tied up enjoying the rumor and gossip.

About the skank.


	3. Note Book

Chapter 3: Notebook

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: A little Mitchie bashing. Then a little Mitchie loving. And then a small hint of Mitchie bashing again.

–

"You finally came to your senses!"

Hillary sighed.

"Caitlyn I didnt want to leave."

"Still. Best thing that ever happened to me was getting fired by the female Satan."

"Caitlyn shes not that bad."

"Not that bad?! Your standing up to her! You did the right thing."

"Caitlyn...."

"Shes the devil Hillary. She doesnt deserve any friends. The only thing she deserves is to die old and alone with her face stuck in a smirk from all her botoxing."

Hillary sighed again.

"Theres got to be something we can do."

"What do you mean we? Im not doing anything involving Mitchie Torres ever again."

"Shes our friend Caitlyn."

Caitlyn laughed hollowly.

"She was our friend. Emphasis on was."

"Fine Caitlyn Ill try and get the old Mitchie back myself."

"Good luck with that."

Caitlyn was followed by a dull annoying sound coming from the phone.

Hillary sighed and started thinking.

How could she get the old Mitchie back.

–

Shane thought about Mitchies note book.

And how he had told Nate to be the one to give it to her.

But that was only because Shane would never have the guts to give it to Mitchie himself.

He wondered if he could get Nate to give it to Mitchie now.

To help him eliminate an image of a crying insecure Mitchie who was being beat down by the press.

A picture that has been breaking his heart ever since he thought about it.

He looked at his phone.

Not only did he want Mitchie to be happy.

But he wanted to let all of his feelings for her out.

He missed her.

Every thing about her.

He pressed 13 on his phone.

Two minutes of ringing.

And then Nate picked up.

"Shane?"

"Hey Nate."

"Shane why did you call."

"Remember that promise you made me."

"Uh..."

"The notebook."

"I havent seen that movie or read the book Shane."

"No. The yellow one. Please tell me you still have it."

"Yeah I still have it. You would murder me if I didnt."

Shane couldnt help but smile for the first time in a while hearing that.

"I probably would its special to me. So do you think you could fulfill that promise?"

"Uh.. I guess so."

Shane smiled.

"Thank you Nate. And make sure it gets to Mitchie. Only Mitchie. If anyone says they will give it to her say no that you were told to deliver it straight to Mitchie."

"Ok."

"And also do you think you could fill me in on her when your done?"

"Sure why not."

"Thanks Nate."

"Your welcome Shane. I just hope she doesnt throw something at me."

Shane sighed.

"I dont believe what those guys say about her so why do you?"

"I didnt but the moment they say she is worse than you were. Well you sorta have to start believing them."

"Whatever."

And Shane hung up before Nate could say anything.


	4. Paranoid

Chapter 4: Paranoid

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Im sad. So many people reviewed and read Noise Not Music. But no one is reading the sequel. Sigh. Oh well. I write couse I love it. If I dont have fans oh well.

–

Nate looked at the notebook.

It was a little hand made one done with yellow construction paper.

He could never understand why it meant so much to Shane.

It was just some worn little thing.

Written in marker.

He had never looked in it.

And that is why he never knew why it meant so much to Shane.

He sighed as he tried to see Mitchie.

But barely any luck.

The girl must have been paranoid or something.

She made it impossible to see her.

He had already spent a hour just trying to get through the parking lot security.

He was going to be here all day.

He had no idea why Shane couldnt do this himself.

He cursed himself for being a big softy.

Making a promise to Shane.

He sighed as he was told for the fifth time he couldnt see Mitchie.

He was ready to kill himself.

This girl had more security than the president.

He sighed in relief as he finally got them to budge and let him see her.

He looked at the notebook as he headed towards where they said Mitchie was.

He sighed praying not to get killed by her.

He didnt care what Shane said.

Shane was on drugs or something.

The magazines were telling the truth about her.

He just knew it.

He sighed and knocked and the door.

And the reply he got was.

"Im not signing nothing or doing no damn pictures or a damn interview or whatever it is you damn want!"

He smirked a bit.

"I have something that I was told to give to you."

"Well I dont want it damn it!"

He sighed.

"I was told to make sure to get it directly to you."

"Go the hell away or Ill get a restraining order on your ass!"

"Shane said I cant leave until its with you."

"Who the hell is Shane?"

"Shane Gray. He said this was important."

Mitchies heart stopped.

She wasnt going to take anything from that distant memory.

"Go the hell away! I dont want to hear from that boy ever again!"

Nate sighed sadly knowing she wasnt going to open up.

He bent down and shoved the note book under the door.

He just hoped she noticed it.

And then he walked away.

–

Mitchie looked at the bottle in her hand and the cigarette in the other.

She only did both at the same time when she needed to.

And at the moment.

She really needed to.

She took a swig of the bottle.

The best vodka money can buy.

And then she took a nice drag of the cigarette.

She sighed and looked around the room.

Scanning every part of it.

Her eyes fell on something that stood out from the rest of the room.

A small bundle of paper covered by yellow construction paper.

She got up curious and picked it up.

She noticed its worn edges.

She flipped it over to the other side.

And froze when she saw the words Mitchies Song Book written in marker on the front.

Paranoia couldnt stop this little book from showing up.

And she wasnt prepared for what she found inside.

–

A/N: Hoplessely Jonas Bro Obsessed. If you do not start telling me what you think of this then you will NEVER know what is in the letter. I ll just send it to the people who actually read this.


	5. Childish

Chapter 5: Childish

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Letter is going to be here for all to read. :D. I got so many reviews for the last chapter thank you all so much :D. Ps Mitchie is being evil. So its going to be really choppy

–

Nate sighed as Shane continued to grill him.

"I told you Shane I didnt actually see her."

"Why not I told you to give it directly to her."

"I did give it directly to her. And the reason I didnt see her is because she is a bitch who told me to get lost."

Shanes heart dropped 30,000 feet.

"Dont. Ever. Call. Her. That."

His words were laced with a menacing tone.

Nates eyes grew wide.

"Jeez protective of her dignity I see."

Shane was ready to growl.

Nate was pissing him off.

Mitchie is not a bitch.

Shes Mitchie.

Shane was sick of hearing how horrible she is.

So he didnt even bother to hang up.

He just chucked the phone across the room like a small child.

It scattered across the floor and Nates voice could be heard coming from it.

Shane got up.

He was officially pissed at Nate.

–

Mitchie flipped through the book.

Laughing at how childish she was just two years ago.

Honestly.

This is Me?

Who writes let alone sings something like that.

She was embarrassed this actually belonged to her.

As she flipped the page expecting to find another childish song of hers.

She didnt.

She found a perfect page.

Written in completely different hand writing.

Sribbly messy boy hand writing.

And a pen that \scratched words and tabs over the page.

She sighed and looked at it.

And her heart broke.

This was Shanes hand writing.

This was Shanes song.

The song he had wrote for Ryan.

So why was it in her note book.

She wanted to rip it out.

To help her get rid of the memory that was Shane Gray.

She smirked and started to tear.

The ripping sound made her happy.

She hated Shane.

She hated how he was so in love.

She hated how he had already found his soul mate.

And she hated how he couldnt be happy and in love with her.

She balled up his stupid song.

Got up.

And threw it out the window.

She watched it fall to the ground.

And whispered.

"Good riddance."

She walked back over to where she had been.

And decided to laugh at her past some more.

And yet again.

She came across the perfect page.

With the scribbly messy boy hand writing.

Except instead of tabs and words scratched over the page.

It was a letter.

Her eyes widened.

The header kept her from ripping that out also.

_Dear (hopefully) Mitchie._

_I am writing this as a way to let all of my feelings about you, Ryan, my stupid mistake, and just everything. If your going to ever actually read this or not I don't know._ _Ryan was part of the biggest mistake of my life. She was never the right girl. The only thing she ever was, was clingy and creepy. And hearing you singing was all I needed to get rid of her. But I still have the biggest mistake of my life. I know I will probably never get to be with you. But I just want you to know. Your the girl I have fallen for. You're the girl with the voice. I have fallen for Mitchie Torres the girl with the voice. And I will always belong to her._

_S.G_

–

A/N: Sorry its such a sappy letter. Sappy it is. Sorry about that.


	6. Crash

Chapter 6: Crash

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. And thanks for telling me the letter was sappy but good :D. I have so many ideas for this story. Although you will probably hate me for some of them. But yay! Now we know there will be physical smitchie! Ps the painting later on is from this ballroom I was once at in chicago and so on.....

–

Mitchie threw the note book on to the couch and ran out.

She had to get that piece of paper.

She ran to the front of the window.

And looked down.

And was met with a pile of crumpled papers.

But which one was hers.

She sighed, bent down and started digging.

–

Shane was in the middle of a ballroom.

Just staring at the paintings up above.

And the sparkling chandeliers.

He continued to stare at one painting of a beautiful woman.

Wearing a long flowing white cloth.

Her brunette tresses flowing with the cloth.

One arm pointed towards a chandelier.

And the other holding the white cloth around her.

Her eyes were closed.

But her lips red and perfect.

Up above her was a picture of a hunter.

With a bow and arrow.

But the arrow was no longer in his hands.

It was fixed in the beautiful womans chest.

She was dead.

And he had killed her.

A chandelier sparkled as he stared at her.

As he stared at the arrow fixated in her chest.

And he wished he was watching the chandelier sparkle instead.

Instead of staring at the blood on her lips.

And the arrow in her heart.

–

Mitchie smiled as she opened up a piece of paper.

And found it was the right one.

She sighed in relief pressing it to her chest.

She had it.

She had the precious page.

The precious page with her song.

That Shane had written for her.

Not Ryan.

It was safe.

With her.

And she will keep it that way.

She just wished that she had let Nate in.

Or else she probably still wouldnt be alone.

She could be with someone else.

Another human being that actually cared about her.

Her eyes filled with tears at that thought.

She is still alone.

No friends.

No one to love.

Nothing.

No Hillary.

No Caitlyn.

And worst of all.

No Shane.

And it was all her fault.

And she hated that.

She was alone.

Forever.

She folded up the paper.

Put it in her pocket.

And tried to hold back the light tears brimming in her eyes.

She had finally crashed.

And it wasnt fun.

She wished she was just a nobody again.

She wished she was just that girl who had posters of everything and anything plastered on her walls.

The girl that just had a small room.

And a small house.

But a good life.

Crashing isnt a fun thing.

And she just wanted it to end.

But for her.

It will probably never end.

She didnt like crashing.

Crashing meant facing reality.

And realize things.

She had every material possession ever.

But she had nothing at all.

And now all she had.

Was a crash.


	7. Scattered Ashes and Broken Glass

Chapter 7: Scattered Ashes and Broken Glass

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating the past two days. I could give a w hole list of excuses. I will update at least twice ill try for three times today. Just to make it up to you. I am so so sorry. So part number one of my apology for not updating.

–

Shane wanted to see Mitchie.

That was all he wanted.

He would do whatever it takes to see Mitchie.

Even if it means he has to finally grow a pair of balls.

He got up, picked up his phone that was still on the floor from when he had thrown it and walked out the door.

He was going to see Mitchie.

–

Mitchie looked at the bottle.

And then she threw it at the wall.

She had a routine going.

Take a cigarette.

Burn it.

Watch it burn until it is just a flame.

Put it out with the alcohol.

And throw the bottle at the wall.

She was getting rid of everything that had brought her to this lifestyle.

She wanted to be the girl she was before Camp Rock.

She still wanted to be in love with music.

But Camp Rock had caused her nothing but misery.

The place that she had been so excited to go to thinking it would change her life forever.

She wished that she was just the girl with a voice that no one ever heard leave the walls of her room.

But she went to Camp Rock.

Made friends with Hillary.

Hillary helped her get a record deal.

And everything went down hill from there.

Mitchie didnt blame Hillary.

She was fine at first.

But then she met him.

She met her ex boy friend.

He did covers for a lot of books.

And they always used his face.

When she first met him he was this sweet boy.

But then.

He got her hooked on things.

He took her to clubs.

Got her to smoke.

Pushed past her normal boudaries.

He ruined how she looked to the public.

And then.

He dumped her.

It broke her heart.

And her life just became worse and worse.

But now.

She was going to fix her life.

And she had Shane Gray to thank for that.

The pop star who was just a distant memory from Camp Rock.

She poured her last bottle.

And threw it for the last time.

Now the only memory of her past life as a celebrity.

Was a few scattered ashes.

And some broken glass.

–

Shane was just walking.

He had found Mitchies place an hour ago.

And he had freaked.

And never made it to her door.

He was a wimp.

A giant wimp.

He hated himself.

He was going to see her even if it killed him.

He wasnt going home until he did.

–

Ryan saw Shane walking.

She was sitting on a bench.

Reading a article trash Mitchie the Skank.

And seeing Shane just sweetened the deal.

She smiled looked at him.

Then went back to reading about the skank.

Writing notes to ruin her life next to each bad thing about her.

Shell never sing in this town again.

–

Hillary had been thinking for days.

And she was considering just going to Mitchie and talking-well screeching- at her about how she has been treating people.

And her horrible habits.

And how much she missed the old Mitchie.

She will do it tomorrow.

In the mean time.

She had some things to write down to tell Mitchie.

--


	8. Important Note

A important note

–

Okay its official you guys are mad at me and want me to disappear off the face of the earth.

Im sorta sad because I had all of these ideas for a threequel.

But I cant have a threequel with only one dedicated person.

So I dont really feel committed to this story any more.

With only one person out there actually caring if I update I just dont feel the need to put my heart into this story.

And even though I know that there are probably a few more people who want me to continue, it just isnt the same.

One of the main reasons I had decided to put up a sequel was because I loved making my reviewers-who always put a smile on my face- happy every time I put something new up.

I loved getting those reviews that said "I wanst expecting that to happen."

I started Noise Not Music as a way to throw all cliches out the window.

And that was the goal of the sequel. I had thought that everyone enjoyed that concept.

But it seems only one person did. I wont tell anyone who that person is because they should know who they are. I thank that person with all of my heart and I feel so lucky to have somone like them following my story.

And im also apologizing for my decision. You deserve the whole platter for this series.

So I am going to end this story.

But I still want to finish it up.

So ill wrap this story up and you will only see me and a few twilight and camp rock stories now and then. Like one I am thinking about starting when I finish this.

Once again to any one who actually cares I am so sorry

shewhoshallwrite (Ari)


	9. Hi

Chapter 8: Hi

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I will continue this story. But only because of two people. Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed who put out a note on all of her stories telling everyone to read this story. And .Hale the only person who sent me a review that I didnt feel like was trying to butter me up. Honestly I laughed and smiled it was just so funny. So the rest of this story is dedicated to you two. And the threequel since Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed tried so hard to get me to do it. Thanks for being there for me when I felt like no one liked this story. Also if it gets fluffy at all. Im sorry but im reading the time travelers wife and it is just soooooo aaawwww. Also to any of you who were hurt by the note. Im sorry I wasnt trying to hurt any one. Also I apologize to anyone who felt that I was throwing myself a pity party.

–

Hillary kept herself from running away at last minute when she appeared at Mitchies door.

She grasped the handle and opened the door.

She knew it was open.

It always was.

So why bother knocking.

She strolled into the room with a stern look on her face.

Until she saw Mitchie Torres grasping a notebook sitting on the floor surrounded by broken glass and a pile of ashes.

Her face softened and she balled up the paper that had been carefully folded in her pocket.

"Mitchie?"

Mitchie looked at her with sad dark eyes.

Still grasping the notebook.

Hillary looked at her.

Unable to believe that this was Mitchie.

And she repeated her question.

"Mitchie?"

Soft tears of regret made their way down Mitchies face.

And Hillary felt horrible.

She walked over to Mitchie.

"Whats wrong Mitchie."

Mitchie didnt say anything just slowly handed her the note book still looking at her with those sad eyes.

Hillary lightly took the notebook from her.

And saw all of the songs.

"Mitchie your songs are amazing."

Mitchie sniffed lightly.

"Go farther."

"Okay."

And she did.

And just like Mitchie.

She found the messy scribbly boy hand writing.

And found Shanes letter.

Hillary read the letter than looked at Mitchie.

"Whos S.G?"

More tears came down Mitchies face when Hillary asked that question.

With a watery voice laced with regret and sadness she answered.

"Shane Gray."

–

Shane had finally gathered up the courage to go.

And this time.

He made it to the door.

He lightly knocked.

And hoped Mitchie would answer.

Instead he was met with the face of someone else.

She looked at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Mitchie here?"

The girl hesitated with answering.

"I um dont think she really wants to see anyone right now."

He sighed.

"Please tell her its Shane."

The girl froze.

"Now thats where I have seen you before."

He looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Ill go ask her about it. Be right back. Dont go any where."

And he didnt.

Five minutes later when she came back he was still there.

She sighed.

"Yeah you can come in."

He held back a smile as he walked into the loft.

And was horrified by it.

It was disgusting.

Revolting at worst.

He bit his toungue and followed the girl.

And was met with a crying Mitchie Torres gripping the yellow note book for dear life.

He looked at her softly.

And she looked back up with her sad dark eyes.

And she froze.

It was him.

The distant memory from her summer of two years ago.

It was Shane Gray.

"Hi Mitchie."


	10. Kiss of Death

Chapter 9: Kiss of Death

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Okay note to all of you. Im in a sad mood. So if the story gets sad blame The Time Travelers Wife. Officially the saddest book EVER. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to everyone who didnt have a single bad thing to say about me when I thought about ending the story. You are all sweeties and I send you all virtual sweets :D.

–

Mitchie stared at him.

Shane got down on the floor next to Mitchie.

Ignoring the ashes, broken glass, and the alcohol covering the floor.

He looked at her and saw she was holding the notebook.

She continued to look at him her eyes swimming.

And his heart broke.

He scooted closer to her.

And then he lifted her up.

And placed her in his lap like you would a small child.

She held back tears as he ran his fingers through her once so beautiful dark brown hair.

Now a ugly shade of black.

He missed her beautiful brown hair.

The beautiful brown hair that wasnt chopped up in a way to be a horrible Farrah Fawcett impersonation.

He missed the Mitchie that was always smiling and happy.

He missed the Mitchie that was an individual.

He missed the Mitchie that would throw on a bright outfit with out really caring if someone didnt like it.

But this Mitchie.

She wasnt Mitchie.

She was the worlds Mitchie.

And he wanted Mitchie.

He was going to get Mitchie back.

Even if it didnt work.

He was going to try.

–

Mitchie felt so vulnerable.

She hated feeling vulnerable.

She didnt want Shane Gray to be feeling bad for her.

But her silly little fan girl crush said other wise.

Inside of her that little fan girl was screaming with joy that Shane Gray was even holding her like this.

And she was having a hard time getting the fan girl to shut up.

She was still gripping the notebook.

The fan girl was telling her to.

But also her as a individual just ignoring the fan girl part of her still wanted to hold the notebook.

Run her fingers over his hand writing.

His scratchy messy hand writing.

It was like a magnet.

Attracting her and dragging her towards it.

And she didnt fight it.

She wanted to be dragged towards it.

She just had to get closer to him.

Even though she didnt want to.

Her fan girl side wanted to.

It dragged her to placing her face in his chest and letting everything go.

As though she were supposed to be doing that.

But it was only her fan girl side.

She knew he was probably looking at her.

So she looked at him.

With those large brown eyes he loves.

But she didnt know that.

Her fan girl side tempted her.

Taunted her.

And made her do something adventurous.

She got closer to him.

Even though she was sitting in his lap.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes.

Leaned in.

And did something most girls, even famous girls, always wanted to do.

She kissed Shane Gray.


	11. Do It Again

Chapter 10: Do It Again

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I have so many sweeties as readers :D. I love having you all as readers :D. And PS these are indeed them using events in their past as examples for what is going on in this chapter.

–

She pulled away.

She had just done what every girl on earth wants to do.

She kissed Shane Gray.

The Shane Gray.

The distant memory from a summer of two years ago.

She looked at him worried.

As though he would be mad.

Maybe he was with someone.

That letter could have been written years ago.

He could have changed his mind by now.

He looked at her.

His eyes smiling.

She hadnt seen that look since he told her about Ryan.

So he wasnt mad.

She let out a sigh of relief.

He looked at her with his smiling eyes.

And then he smiled.

She sent him back a soft smile.

A true Mitchie Torres smile.

He wanted to do that again.

Like when you are at Kings Island and you just got off of The Crypt.

And how after you are shocked and dazed, and for those with weak stomachs, puke your guts out.

You want to do it again.

And again.

And again.

Until your mom grabs your hand and has to drag you out of Kings Island green in the face, walking in circles, speech slurred, and wishing you hadnt made and eaten the fifth super large sour sugar stick.

And then after 10 minutes in the bumpy car ride back to Cincinnati or Cleveland or Blue Ash or wherever you came from in Ohio you puke in your siblings lap.

Sadly your sibling is a sister.

And she screams.

And screams.

And screams.

Blowing your eardrums up.

Causing you to get yelled at by your father.

Causing your mother to sit in her seat gripping the arm rest begging your father to pull over or stop yelling so he doesnt get into a accident.

But as your eardrums get blown up by your sister, and your father yells at you, and you listen to your mother beg to your father.

You were happy you had done it again.

And again.

And again.

And you still wanted to do it again.

And again.

And again.

And Shane did.

He went right back to The Crypt.

Except there was nothing scary about this ride except.

Like all rides.

It will end.

And Shane didnt want that.

He wanted this ride to break down.

And he wanted to be stuck in it forever.

–

Mitchie wanted to be doing it again also.

So she was relieved Shane decided to do it.

Because this ride was fun.

She enjoyed it.

She felt like a little kid who had just become big enough to finally ride a really fun ride she had been dying to ride for years.

And every year before they went to the amusment park.

She would try and make herself taller.

So she could go on the ride.

And every year she had fallen a few inches short.

Until this year.

This year she was finally tall enough.

And she was sorta glad she had waited.

But she wished she had been tall enough a long time ago.

But it was worth the wait.


	12. Number

Chapter 11: Number

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Im glad so many of you liked me having shane and mitchie use examples for rides from their past for a comparison to the kiss. I didnt want to do fireworks cuz that is cliched (BLAH) and also that is something everyone can relate to. (the rides not the fireworks)

–

Mitchie looked out the window as Shane walked away.

And she looked at the number written in sharpie on her arm.

And she smiled.

Sure she was sad Shane was leaving.

But she finally had his number.

And he had hers.

She lightly traced the messy numbers scratched on to her forearm.

It was Shanes hand writing.

And she could call him whenever she wanted to now.

Although she still had one unanswered question.

Where they actually together?

–

Shane continued to stare at the beautifully written numbers on his arm.

If only they made Mitchie scented markers.

He had wanted to call her the minute he left her loft.

But that would make him seem crazy and obsessed.

And he didnt want that.

He wanted to be able to just talk to her.

And be with her.

And work and strive for the old Mitchie.

He already knew that was happening.

When he saw that smile on her face.

That was enough to convince him she was going to be the old Mitchie again.

–

Ryan smirked as she saw Shane with a phone number on his arm.

She sneaked to a bench closer to him to get a better look.

No little skank was taking her Shane away.

She stared at his arm that was swinging by his side.

And caught the numbers.

She smiled a bit and jolted the numbers down.

She was going to scare this skank away.

Whoever she was.

She wasnt getting Shane.

Never.

She pulled out her old cellphone.

Smiled.

And typed the digits into the pin pad.

She was going to find out who this was.

And tear them down.

Until she cried.

And crawled back into whatever little hole she had came out of.

She smiled even more as the ringing ended and she was met with a womans voice.

"Hello?"

"Im looking for Jenny Kirks."

Ryan said this with an evil smile on her face.

"Um sorry you have the wrong number. Theres no Jenny here. Only Mitchie."

Now Ryan just had to weasel the last name out of her. Of course only Ryan wouldnt have the sense to realize there is only one Mitchie. But she didnt. So she asked.

"You know theres a singer whos name is Mitchie."

–

Mitchie froze as she heard the stranger over the phone say that.

Was this a stalker?

A crazy fan?

Who knows.

But whoever it was.

She shouldnt have Mitchies personal number.

"Who is this? Whoever it is why do you have my personal number."

She was met with a dull beep.

–

Ryan smiled knowing who it was.

It was Mitchie Torres.

The skank.

And she knew just how to tear her down.

And make sure she can never get Shane.


	13. Web

Chapter 12: Web

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Okay so if I dont update as regularly soon then thats because school has taken over my life! So Ill try to update as soon as possible when I can.

–

Ryan smiled as she stared at the sketch of the magazine she decided to use.

People.

And she was going to pay them to make the cover a picture of Mitchie.

The skank.

Raping a banana.

Sure this will be hard.

But she will get it done.

With photoshop.

A lifetime of savings stolen from her parents.

A nerd.

A stalker/private investigator/obsessed crazy person for Mitchie.

And a brilliant list of brilliant ideas.

She could get anything done.

She slapped the sketch in front of the nerd.

She smiled as he went on google and pulled up a picture of Mitchie and a banana.

Then he opened up Photoshop.

And started to work his magic.

–

Mitchie stared at the phone scared.

Who was that.

Why had they called her.

And why did it seem so creepy and disturbing.

Practically no one had her personal number.

So how did this creep get it.

She didnt know.

And she was afraid to find out.

–

Shane dialed Mitchies number again.

And was reached with the this number is now disconnected message.

Did she give him a fake number?

And if she did.

Why?

Was she just pushing his buttons.

Or was there actually a reason she did this.

He didnt know.

But he wanted to find out.

–

Ryan smiled as she slapped a twenty into the nerds hand.

He finished the perfect picture.

The first step in ruining Mitchie.

An outrageous unbelievable rumor.

That people will for some reason believe.

Now she just had to write an article to match the picture.

Not only would she be ruining Mitchies life by doing this.

She gets to make a quick buck.

She smiled and sat down at the computer.

And started writing all of her twisted lies.

To spin a web.

To ruin Mitchie.

To bring down the skank.

And take Shane as hers.

–

Mitchie let out a breath of relief as she finished setting up her new phone.

With a new number.

So no creeps can be calling her.

The she remembered Shane.

And how he had her old number.

She glanced at her arm then quickly put in his digits.

She let out a sigh of relief as it started ringing.

–

Shane looked at his phone quizzically.

It was a unknown number.

He debated answering it.

But then he remember Mitchie.

And how her number had been out of order.

What if this was Mitchie?

He answered it quickly praying it was Mitchie.

And he was met with her voice.

He smiled as he heard her voice let out a relieved.

"Hi Shane."


	14. Gone Wrong

Chapter 13: Gone Wrong

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I forced myself to type this up for you guys. I sat here telling myself type it. So I hope you enjoy :D

–

She really had made a quick buck.

A very very good quick buck.

She flipped the glossy magazine to page 43.

And was met with a smaller image of the one on the cover.

A smile spread across her face as she saw the 3 page article she had written.

And she saw pictures of the skank plastered everywhere.

And only a few were good.

But the rest were a time line of previous rumors.

And previous things she had done.

But all horrible.

–

Mitchie smiled as she continued to chat with Shane.

And of course towards the end of their conversation the phone number was brought up.

She sighed as he asked her that question.

"Some creep called me on my personal phone. This girl was like asking me all these questions and being creepy. And to the point I just found it disturbing and stalkerish so I felt compelled to change it. Im sorry I did it with out letting you know Shane."

She heard him let out a sigh.

"Im just relieved I was sitting here trying to call you thinking that you were pulling my leg."

"Now why would I do that."

He let a smile cover his face remembering camp two years ago and how she had lived to joke with him.

"Because you used to live to joke with me for your benefit."

She feigned hurt.

"Shane I cant believe you would ever think that of me."

And then.

Regret came over him like a rushing wave.

"Oh Mitchie Im so sorry."

She smiled slightly.

"Your to easy to mess with popstar."

His jaw dropped slightly.

"You do live to mess with me!"

She smiled even more.

"You know it popstar."

He smirked.

"I could be calling you popstar also."

She shook her head.

"No way. I dont do pop."

He laughed.

"You. Not. Doing. Pop?"

This time her jaw dropped.

"I dont do pop jerk!"

"I am not a jerk!"

"Yes you are. You were at camp and you still are!"

He smirked.

If anything he was not a jerk any more.

He would take being called popstar.

But being called a jerk.

Thats crossing the line.

If she had known how he had been trying to get a hold of her.

She wouldnt be calling him a jerk.

But he wasnt going to tell her that.

He mumbled a quick goodbye to her.

Leaving her to wonder what had gone wrong so quickly.

But whatever it was.

Maybe he just needed a few days to calm down.

And let this blow over.

Then she will talk to him again.


	15. Leeches

Chapter 14: Leeches

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Okay so I have something I wanna say...WTH??!! Its some weird manga thing. Wait! Why is the only cute Jonas in it??? Frankie should not be doing manga XP. Okay so back to what I was saying. I love all of you so much :D. Except there will always be one thing in the writing world I will never understand. Why does the first story in a series always get more hits but less reviews? And then opposite for the sequel. But Im getting so close to a hundred reviews :D. Thats a whole new area of territory for me so I just want to thank you guys so much and Ill do a amazing long chapter full of smitchie when I get to a hundred :D.

–

Mitchie felt her heart drop into her stomach.

She held the glossy magazine in her hands.

And stared at page 43.

And was faced with a horrible.

Hideous.

Reputation.

Ruining story.

And of course whoever started this felt the need to have a timeline of her horrible deeds she had commited.

She knew she had been bad.

But who had she been horrible enough to cause a lie like this to come up and bite her.

She felt tears pooling in her eyes.

The only reason this rumor hurts.

Is because for once it isnt true.

And for once.

Mitchie actually cared what people thought.

For the first time in two years.

She actually cared.

She continued to stare at it.

The tears now falling down her cheeks.

Her phone was ringing.

With texts.

And phone calls.

And voicemails.

But she ignored it.

Instead she sat there staring at the horrible rumor.

The one that people would believe.

Since she had already gone off the deep end.

The article hurt her to the core.

And she hated it.

–

Hillary practically screamed into a voicemail as she stared at the glossy magazine that had Mitchie plastered all over it.

With horrible.

Horrible.

Rumors.

She could only imagine either that Mitchie was screaming at someone.

Or torn to the core.

She didnt know which.

–

Shane sent another text to Mitchie asking if she was okay.

He wanted to go down there right now.

And with out any responses from Mitchie.

He was strongly considering it.

He couldnt believe this magazine article.

It was beyond outrageous.

And he didnt even know who to yell at about it.

It was written by an anonymous persons.

And that just pissed him off even more.

He smirked at his phone.

Got up.

And left for Mitchies loft.

–

Ryan smiled as more money came pouring in.

Normally it would have just been get paid per the word.

But her horrible rumor.

That so many stupid americans believed.

That had been splattering the news stands only hours before.

Were now sold out.

And people sent her royalties.

And she was practically rolling in cash and ideas now.

And that made her smile.

It made her smile a evil, twisted, sick, masochistic, sadistic smile.

–

Mitchie heard someone knocking on her door.

But she didnt bother to get up.

She just muttered a quiet its open.

Not caring who it was.

It could be a rapist.

It could be a theif.

It could be a serial killer.

But she didnt care.

Luckily though.

She was met with the face of Shane.

He looked at her tear streaked face.

She looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"Shane?"

He smiled softly and nodded.

"How you doing?"

"Im shocked your here."

He looked at her confused.

The saw the magazine on the floor.

"Mitchie only an idiot would believe that."

"Well than all of America must be idiots."

"No Mitchie they are just leeches ready to suck up any gossip that comes their way. No matter how ridiculous."

Mitchie nodded softly.

Shane smiled a bit.

"Good."


	16. School

Chapter 15: School

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Go to my profile page and check out the links. The youtube isnt really ready yet. But the twitter and the blog are all set up. Twitter will be for updates on how stories are doing and the blog will be for sneak peeks and what not. Ps a crueller is a hairstyle. Pss the smitchie is based off a real life event. Psss my characters are only allowed to know what I know so thats why Shane only knows algebra and not calculus.

–

Ryan smiled as she sketched out another idea.

This one worse than the last.

She smiled passing it over to the nerd.

And as always he set to work.

–

Mitchie laughed.

This was insane.

Shane was standing there.

With a glove.

A skirt.

High heels.

A crueller.

Lips painted red.

And a southern accent.

He had some how wrapped her into doing a southern bell glove slap fight.

And for some insane reason she agreed.

But now.

It probably wasnt going to happen.

One look at Shane.

At her sides were splitting.

He looked at her confused.

"What?"

And she laughed harder.

He smirked.

He thought this would cheer her up.

And apparently it did.

"Okay since your smiling again can I please go slide back into jeans."

She bit her lip thinking about it holding back giggles.

"Mmmm nope."

His jaw dropped.

"Your not nice!"

She smiled.

"Yes I am."

He sighed.

She was.

"You are."

"Thank you popstar."

"Your a popstar also."

She scrunched up her face and shook her head.

"Pop isnt my style. I still do the same music."

He lifed an eyebrow.

She hadnt done the same music since her first album.

She was already working on her third album.

And the second one was mostly pop.

And a lot of her new singles she had were pop.

She sighed knowing what he was thinking.

"Your right."

She let out a groan.

And then looked at Shane.

And pouted.

"But I dont want to be a popstar."

–

Shane let out a sigh of relief as he plopped down next to Mitchie now wearing jeans and a worn out t shirt.

And plucking bobby pins out of his hair.

She laughed watching him smirk as he dug around trying to find one that got lost in his hair.

"Why dont you just shave it Shane. You wouldnt have that problem any more."

He looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.

And gripped his hair.

"Never."

She stared at him blinking.

"Jeez protective of some dead skin are we."

He smirked.

"Its not dead skin. Its protein. The same protein that is in your pancraes. The protein that creates enzymes. And your nails are made out of that protein also."

She looked at him amazed.

"What?"

He shrugged.

"You know stuff like that?"

"Didnt you go to a little place called....Oh I dont know. School?"

She nodded.

"Yeah but I never learned anything like that."

He laughed.

"Sixth grade basic science Mitchie. I also know how to set up a proper essay, algebra, a lot more science information than I would want to know, and a lot of the things you would find in your average social studies text book. Oh and I could describe to you how the whole Lincoln assasination was a plan and so forth."

Her jaw dropped.

"Jeez some sorta genius or something?"

He shook his head.

"Dont you know all those things?"

"Uh no... I wasnt apparently a straight A student."

He laughed again.

"Well im not a straight A student...."

She slid down onto the floor.

"Oh boy."


	17. Want

Chapter 16: Want

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: 4 MORE REVIEWS!!! And then the full smitchie no ryan chapter!!! and it will be uber long!!! P.s the article is the really teen part of the story border line mature. So skip it if you want to.

–

Shane smiled seeing Mitchie fast asleep on his shoulder.

He moved her to where she was lying down.

Got up.

Grabbed the dreaded magazine.

And left letting her sleep.

As he walked out of the building he smirked at the magazine.

What type of person wrote this.

A mentally insane girl who was so sexually frustrated and stupid she used fruit to relieve herself.

Insane.

But for some reason people believed it.

He flipped to the page it was on before ripping it up and tossing it.

And he started to read the lies.

(Borderline MATURE part. So skip it if you dont think you will be able to read it.)

_Sexual frustration?_

_By: Anonymous_

_Star Mitchie Torres was dumped a year ago by her ex Ross Kirk, the upcoming modeling superstar. Soon after being dumped on mysterious circumstances Mitchie Torres had fallen off the deep end. (Look at the time line on page 44.) But this time has she really gone to far? Star Mitchie Torres was caught being inappropriate with some fruit that is similar to the male sexual parts. Is it possible that she has gone so long with out a man in her life in this way that she has done this to relieve her sexual problems? And is she so stupid she doesnt even know how to go on the Internet and order some toys?Wouldnt be surprising if you look at some of her previous idiotic antics (page 44. and page 55 for a enlarged picture for the article)_

_(Borderline MATURE over)_

Shane hated this article.

This was the article from hell.

And it deserved to burn.

But he would just settle for throwing it out.

–

Ryan smiled as she finished up her email and hit send.

Not only was she getting the cash rolled in.

She knew that the skanks life was being ruined.

And Shane would never want to be with such a screechy bitch who lives in a hole the rest of her life.

The fact that Shane liked her wasnt the only thing that Ryan hated about her.

It was the fact that although Ryan was the girl with the voice for Shane.

The screechy skank got a record deal.

While Ryan still couldnt get one or Shane.

And she blamed it all on the skank.

The skank who was apparently Shanes best friend at camp.

And that made Ryan hate her guts for forever.

And Ryans goal was not only to get Shane back.

But to also steal her fame.

Her life.

Except for the part where she ruined the thing that should be Ryans.

Ryan was going to get it.

And prove she deserved it.


	18. Ringtone

Chapter 17: Ringtone

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Okay so some of you have some really amazing, funny, reviews. And I want to start posting them on here for everyone to see. But I mean why not let everyone else have a laugh from what you guys think. Also over 100 reviews :D. Im keeping my promise. And because I made a deal that it would be at review number 100 im posting the 100th review I received.

**LMFAO, the article XD  
FRUIT? that just made my day.  
is that sad?  
D:  
anyway, great chapter, as usual.**

Thanks for being number 100 Mina :D.

Ps this chapter is dedicated to my mom. I put a lot of you into Mitchie for this chapter :D.

–

Mitchie woke up to the sound of Shanes voice coming from her phone saying. "I am not a popstar."

Weird ringtone.

But she loved it.

Because it was an inside joke between her and Shane.

And that made it special.

And that was why she loved it.

And because it made her laugh.

She laughed and pressed the send button on her phone.

And started laughing into it.

She was met with laughter.

"Let me guess.... You saw a ostrich?"

"No."

"A pink swan?"

"Uh... No. "

"Hmmm. There is a dinosaur in the kitchen."

"Shane you know why Im laughing."

"I do?"

"Yes my new ringtone."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I loved it. Except for one flaw."

She heard him sigh.

"Let me guess. I am a popstar."

"You are a popstar."

She laughed.

"Is this going to be something you are going to be saying all the time now?"

"Mmm. Yup. Until it gets old."

"Which will be...."

She smiled.

"Never."

He groaned.

She smiled.

"See you in ten?"

"Hmm let me think about it."

"Shane please."

"Sure, time and place."

"Of your choice."

"Again?"

"Again."

"Okay."

"Thank you Shane."

She smiled then hung up on him.

–

"Shane why are you so weird?"

"How am I weird?"

"You decided to meet up at a library!"

"And that is weird how..?"

"I dont know. It just is."

He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe your the weird one Mitchie."

"Who knows maybe I am. Or maybe you finally joggled up that little itty bitty brain of yours."

"Havent I already proved I have a brain and a big one at that."

She smiled.

"Nope. As long as I stand on the earths soil I say that you have a itty bitty brain."

He smirked.

"Your not nice."

"Yes I am. I am wonderful."

He smiled.

"Okay so you are nice but the wonderful part is yet to be proven.

Mitchie smacked him.

"Your mean. And as revenge give me your phone."

He stared at her.

"One wasnt smacking me revenge enough and two why my phone."

"No and youll see."

Shane handed Mitchie his phone.

And she smiled.

And started messing around with it.

And gave it back to him.

"And now I call you."

And his phone started to ring.

Playing Excuse Me Mr.

He smirked.

"90s? Honestly Mitchie 90s?"

She smiled.

"Hey I like 90s music. Learn to live with it."

He groaned.

"Not even good 90s music though."

Her jaw dropped and she smacked him again.

"Excuse Me Mr. is a awesome song and you should love it. This is one of the many things you must love if you are to claim to be a music person."

"No it isnt."

"Yes it is."

"Says who."

"Says me."

"Since when does that make it official?"

"Since forever."

"No it doesnt."

"Yes it does. Like for example I made it official that Connect 3 was awesome when you guys were just a loser band that was trying to get a fan base."

He laughed not believing her.

"Your joking."

"No really I was on the internet and I stumbled across your song and I liked it and I recommended it to practically everyone."

"Sure Mitchie."

"Its true!"

"Im getting the eerie feeling no one is going to win this fight."

Mitchie made a buzzer noise.

"Wrong. I am because I really did."

He sighed.

"Your right Mitchie happy?"

She bit her lip thinking.

"Mmm bow down kiss my feet and tell me I am wonderful."

He smirked.

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope now do it."

He smirked.

Bent down.

And kissed her feet.

Then looked up.

And said.

"Your wonderful."

She smiled.

"Now Im happy."

–

She pushed him as they walked around the block laughing.

He laughed as he rolled onto the lawn of someones house his sides splitting.

She held her sides still laughing.

But even more at the image of Shane rolling around in the wet grass getting covered in grass stains.

She ended up falling over joining him on the grass.

They rolled in the grass for minutes until Shane finally calmed down a bit and looked at her.

"Im serious Mitchie."

She stopped laughing and gave him a stern look.

"Your wrong though."

"No Im not."

"Yes you are. There is no way you can have 200 piercings on your face."

"Yes it is possible. Ill even show you the picture of the guy later."

"I mean I could understand 190. But 200. No way."

"Way."

Mitchie looked at Shane.

Stuck out her tongue.

Went cross eyed.

And screamed.

And he started to laugh even more.

And she burst out laughing also.

She rolled into him.

And he stopped laughing.

She looked at him.

And smiled.

He smiled back.

"So you really think thats what someone would look like if they had 200 piercings?"

"Well yeah it would have to hurt and your nose would be so shiny its always catching your attention and your tongue would be be so pierced you couldnt have it in your mouth any more."

"And if your tongue were that pierced you would miss out on a lot of stuff."

She smiled even more.

"Oh really? Like what."

He smiled even more.

"Like this."

Shane kissed her smiling.

And pulled away.

"Cant kiss if your lips are all pierced."

She smiled.

"Your right. Good heads up to just stick with piercing my ears."

And then she kissed him.

–

Mitchie smiled as she plopped down on her couch.

Today with Shane had been so much fun.

She smiled as the "I am not a popstar." ringtone filled the room.

She answered her phone.

"Hello you have reached chinese restaurant how may we help you?"

She said it with a accent holding back laughter.

"Real funny Mitchie."

"Dang it you caught me. So whyd you call popstar who is obsessed with weird facial piercings."

"I didnt get a chance to say bye."

"Oh Bye."

He smiled.

"Bye."

–

Shane mentally beat himself up.

Bye?

He didnt want to say bye.

He wanted to tell her he loved her.

Such a stupid wimp.

Stupid.

Stupid wimp.


	19. Perfection

Chapter 18: Perfection

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Im going to be nice and leave Ryan out for a few chapters. Yes a few chapters of just smitchie. :D. Arent I wonderful? You can say it :D. And now for my favorite review.... (even though they all made me smile)

**Wow, random much? I love it. I also love the ringtone. I wish I could have  
it. lol. Anyway, update soon! I can't wait for the next chapter!  
**

I know so do I :D. xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo Loved the review :D. I think it would be cool to have that ringtone. 1000 dollars to anyone who makes it and sends it to me!!! Okay actually like 10 dollars. Oh well.

Im so sorry! I had this up at like a day ago! But fanfiction is stupid and messed it up!

–

Shane stared at his phone.

Hating himself.

He was such a wimp.

Why couldnt he just say it.

He knew he wanted to.

So why couldnt he make it come out of his mouth.

And he chickened out every time he tried calling her.

As soon as he heard the ringing he ended the call.

He tried sending her a text.

But that would make him look like a ass.

The only way for him to win in this situation was to actually tell her in person.

But he was such a wimp he had no idea how to.

He would look like a weirdo just popping up out of nowhere screaming.

"I love you!"

He would be admitted to the wacky shack if he did that.

Calling or texting her would make it seem like he was afraid of comitment.

And he didnt want to seem like he was trying to buy it from her.

So how?

How does he tell this amazing talented girl that he loves her.

If he wanted to be cheesy he could be like those stupid hallmark cards that talk commercials.

But that was extremely cheesy.

And he doesnt do cheesy.

He groaned desperate to think about how to do it.

Since when is it so hard to tell someone you love them.

He said to maybe three other girls easily in their relationship.

Shelby.

Ali.

And.

He stopped dead of his thought track.

The other two girls it was honest lust that said it.

But this girl.

She was one that he didnt say it to out of lust.

He thought he actually loved her.

But saying that to her.

Was one giant mistake.

A mistake that he will always regret.

And maybe thats why it had been so easy to say it to her.

Because that relationship.

Was just a giant mistake.

But Mitchie isnt lust or a mistake.

He actually loves her.

And thats why he was ready to rip his hair out by the roots trying to think of how to tell her that!

Maybe he should just wait for it to happen.

Or wait for her to make the first move.

But that would make him a even bigger wimp.

He might as well just plaster on his forehead.

Ill never find a woman I can say I love you to and actually be serious.

He hated this feeling.

Usually he always knew what to do.

But with Mitchie.

He felt like he was walking on hot rocks.

Watching everything he says.

And he hated it.

He wanted to know all the right things to say to her.

But he never did.

He didnt know why.

He knew it wasnt because he messed up with her.

It was because he wanted everything to be perfect with her.

Sadly perfection is hard.

Especially when it comes to love.


	20. I Love You

Chapter 19: I love you

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.**  
**

–

A/N:

Stupid Fanfiction. Okay so the reason you didnt get this one up until now was because of stupid fanfiction causing me to spend a full day trying to get fanfiction to work Ps sorry this chapter is short. Im tired and I start school on monday, and fanfiction Im ready to throw out the window. So Im so sorry. :C

--

Mitchie kissed him lightly.

Savoring every minute of it.

Their arms around each other.

Their noses barely touching.

Her fingers lightly dragging down his back.

His hands pressed firmly into her back.

The shorter dark layers of her hair falling in her face brushing his.

The rest of her hair behind her swooshing around.

Him smiling at her dark layers brushing across his face lightly.

And then he pulled away.

And whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

She smiled.

And lightly brushed a lock of hair out of her face and responded.

"I love you to."

He smiled.

But it wasnt Shane.

It was Ross.

With his large green eyes.

And that gorgeous red hair.

That soft beautiful hair that she loved to dig her fingers into.

With that pale beautiful skin.

And that Irish accent.

The one that whispered I love you to her.

The one that had convinced her to do so much.

The man who was so toned and gorgeous.

And not gangly and string bean like.

Like Shane.

Shane was his opposite.

Shane had dark hair.

That wasnt soft.

Or beautiful.

Shane had dark eyes that would show nothing.

He had no accent.

He was an average joe. (Lol no pun intended O.O.)

Who was weird.

Unlike Ross who was amazing.

And did everything to stand out.

But he did it.

And didnt make a fool out of himself doing it.

She loved Ross.

Not Shane.

She loved how Ross was different.

Not afraid to take risks.

And always made the first move.

While with Shane.

She was stuck in a dead end relationship.

And she hated it.

So maybe thats why.

Instead of Ross being her nightmare.

And Shane being her dream.

Ross became her dream.

And Shane became her living nightmare.

And maybe thats why.

As she lay in bed eyes wide open.

Having woken up after she ran her hands through Ross' hair.

She pondered these things.

And maybe.

Just maybe.

Saying I love you to Ross had been the right thing to say to him after all.


	21. Pathetic

Chapter 20: Pathetic

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Wow Im amazed. THIS STORY IS LONGER THEN NOISE NOT MUSIC :D!!! Starting with this chapter :D. Sorry this ones so short. But its building up to something.**  
**

–

Mitchie couldnt take this anymore.

She had to see Ross.

She needed him.

Wanted him.

Would die with out him.

She dug up his phone number and dialed the digits.

And waited.

Listening to the phone ring.

And smiled when she heard his irish accent leak through the phone.

"Hello?"

–

She played with the paper napkin as she sat at the small deli waiting for Ross.

He had told her to meet him there.

And she had been waiting for 20 minutes.

She didnt come early.

She came right on time.

But then where was he.

–

It had now been 45 minutes.

And still no Ross.

Mitchie felt stupid.

Sitting there in the middle of a patio for a deli.

With shreds of napkin surrounding her.

–

An hour and 13 minutes later.

And she was starting to give up hope.

She didnt think he was coming.

Grabbing her bag she got up.

And walked out the door.

When she got to the car.

She saw a little sticky note attached to her passenger window.

"I decided not to come. My girlfriend wouldnt be happy if she knew I was here. And I really love her. Unlike with you. So Im going to go back home to her."

Mitchie froze.

Shes been so stupid.

She had convinced herself.

That she actually loved Ross.

The boy who ruined everything for her.

So stupid.

She crumpled up the stupid sticky and threw it into her back seat.

She tightly gripped her steering wheel.

She hated this.

She basically had no one.

Either she turned them all away.

Or it was like Ross where he didnt really love her.

Or Shane.

Shane who was able to say it in writing.

But writing means nothing.

Your worst enemy could say I love you on paper.

She pressed on the gas.

And drove.

And planned on going as far away from this pathetic life as possible.

–

She sighed as she pulled up to a lake around 11 pm.

She was all alone.

But whats new.

She curled into a ball.

Her arms wrapped around her legs.

And buried her head in her shoulder.

And tried to go to sleep.

And she managed it.

–


	22. Rain

Chapter 21: Rain

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Mitchie again. No shane. Sorry. Oh and short again. Schools making it hard to make chapters long. So sorry.**  
**

–

Mitchie woke up at 4 am to the sun beating down on her car.

She groaned rolling in her seat.

She stretched out.

She opened her car door and rolled out.

Stupid sun was all she could think.

She wanted dark.

She wanted to sleep.

She walked around trying to find a place with out the bright sun light.

She squinted still trying to adjust to the bright sun.

She let out a sigh of relief as it started getting darker.

She sat down on the ground.

Lay down.

And closed her eyes.

–

Hours later when Mitchie woke up she found the ground around her sparkling with water.

And her soaked.

She smiled a bit.

She slept through rain.

And getting soaked.

She never knew how amazing it was to be able to sleep with out anything your mind.

She really liked it.

She pulled her soaked, cold hair out of her face.

Curled into a ball.

And decided to have another perfect sleep.

–

Mitchie smiled rolling.

All it had done was rain.

But it never woke her up.

And once again.

She woke up soaked to the bone.

But she loved it.

She loved the wet ground.

Her wet hair.

She loved all of it.

It just made her feel so free.

Like a little kid who danced in the rain.

She got up her clothes soaked and weighing her down.

She wrung them out the smile still on her face.

She hadnt been this happy in a while.

She started walking trying to find her car.

Pushing her hair to the side.

She wandered for a bit trying to find the point at the lake where her car had been.

She walked around it what seemed like five times.

And came up empty.

She couldnt find her car anywhere.

She was stuck.

Out where she would never be found.

And who knows where her car is.


	23. Bone Chilling

Chapter 22: Bone Chilling

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: **All of you guys are such sweeties. Offering Mitchie a ride. What sweethearts. BUT SHE CANT ACCEP T IT! IT WILL RUIN THE PLAN I HAVE FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! Ps sorry I updated later than usual. I was making something for a friend. Aw man I feel so horrible :C. Im posting so many filler chapters. I know. Chapter 25. It shall be long and wonderful. Consider it my apology to you guys.**

–

Two days later two people were walking by the side of the lake.

They were laughing and smiling.

And just having a good time.

Until one of them screamed.

They had spotted a girl.

Pale with dark hair enveloping her face.

Curled up in a ball.

Asleep.

One of the people looked at the other.

The girl looked dead.

They looked at each other with wide eyes.

One of them covered their mouth holding back the screams.

The other one lifted up the girl.

They looked at each other then went to their car.

–

Mitchie rolled in the back seat.

Where was she.

Well actually to her that wasnt a very important question at the moment.

The most important question was.

Why was her chest so damn tight.

She groaned not able to breathe.

She curled into a ball

Letting out short shallow breaths.

She couldnt breathe.

And what the hell was with the tight chest.

And why was it so fucking hot.

She coughed.

She groaned again feeling like shit.

She felt like her muscles werent there.

And if they were.

Her bones felt frozen.

She felt like she was going to puke.

And her eyelids kept dragging themselves down.

And she couldnt fight them.

–

The next time Mitchie woke up it was to the smell of amphyl.

She tossed in the bed with the stiff sheets and hard pillow.

She tried to roll over to the other side.

But was stopped by a tug on her arm that caused to her to screech in pain.

She heard tsking as she felt long acrylic nails with beefy hands grab her arm.

Her eyes widened wanting to scream.

But nothing came out.

She turned to the other side to see a large woman with a short brunette bob wearing green smocks holding Mitchies arm.

She laughed a bit as she saw the look on Mitchies face.

"Not always the first thing we want to see on the face of a patient who almost ripped their IV out of their arm but at least your awake."

Mitchies eyes widened even more.

Did she hear her correct.

She thinks she did.

Patient?

IV?

She watched as the woamn cleaned up dried blood on her arm with a thin tube dangling out of her arm.

The woman walked over to a squishy clear bag.

And a nasty peanut butter colored bag.

She picked up a needle.

Stabbed it into a bottle.

And stabbed it into a tube leading to the bags.

"You should be feeling better in a week or two."

Mitchie felt her eyes grow wide and her jaw drop.

"A week or two?"

"Well not every patient who has double pneumonia is expected to jump right back up on their feet."

Mitchies jaw dropped even further.

"Ill be back to check in on you later."

The beefy nurse said this as she stood at the door with a marker writing some stuff on her door.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

Is it still illegal to break out of a hospital?


	24. Cacomorphobia

Chapter 23 (I think....): Cacomorphobia

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Saw Time Travelers Wife. Movie waaaay different from book. Any way....

I think its so sweet how many of you want to help Mitchie out or trade places with her. Ps. Cacomorphobia means fear of fat women.

–

Mitchie jumped as she felt the cold metal touch her back.

She didnt dare move.

Or do anything.

The beefy nurse was right next to her.

She sat there stiff.

And the nurse started tsking again.

"Sweetie you will have to relax. It wont do you any good."

But Mitchie couldnt.

The woman scared her.

All she could think was.

Please let this all be a dream.

–

It had been 5 days since Mitchie had run off.

And Shane had no idea what had happened to her.

Her phone wasnt working.

She wasnt home.

And her car was gone.

And he was starting to think the worst.

–

Days later Shane heard about a report of a electric blue hybrid found in a lake.

He felt his heart stop hearing this.

Mitchie had a hybrid.

A blue hybrid.

It couldnt be Mitchies car.

Could it?

The thought of it being Mitchies car shook him.

What if Mitchie had been in the car?

Even though the report had said that no one had been in the car.

Shane couldnt help but think the worst.

How could it be.

That once he gets her.

He loses her again.

Was it god getting him back for being stupid and making a giant mistake?

Was it god laughing at him saying you should have told her you love her?

Or was it god just saying.

You idiot she was to good for you.

But instead of you dying.

Im going to make you suffer.

And suffer painfully.

People always did say god wasnt kind.

And Shane was beginning to believe it.

–

Mitchie hated this.

The beefy nurse was parked outside her door at the desk clicking her acrylic nails waiting for something to happen.

And Mitchie was bored out of her mind.

The rain had ruined her phone.

Which explained to the doctors why she had the shape of a cellphone on her thigh.

Aka.

The phone shocked her as it shorted out resulting in a nasty oval like rectangular shape with a circle in the center.

She wasnt allowed to leave this room.

And if she tried the beefy nurse would probably grab her and strangle her to death digging the acrylic nails into her neck.

Which means at her funeral when everyone looked at her they would say.

"Look at those interesting scars on her neck. They look almost like nails."

She shivered at the thought of that.

And of course.

The beefy nurse saw this.

Got up and went to Mitchies room.

Walked over to Mitchie.

And stared at her.

Mitchies eyes widened scared.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

Mitchie nodded.

"Are you to hot or cold?"

Mitchie shook her head to scared to say yes or no.

"Ok sweetie."

And then she walked out.

Mitchie didnt care about not having a phone any more.

She wanted a computer.

So she could google what is the phobia of fat women?

Because she definitely has it.


	25. Im Dreaming Of A White Murder

Chapter 24 (I think....): Im dreaming of a white murder

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Having sucky day :C. So if Mitchie ends up getting strangled by the beefy nurse and Shane jumps into the lake to be with Mitchie well than..... I am sorry :C.

–

The beefy nurse was standing above her.

Staring at her.

Her little beady eyes large behind her glasses.

Her nasty bob slicked back.

Smiling as she continued to stare at Mitchie.

Mitchie looked at her.

Very afraid.

The beefy nurse smiled even more as she wrapped her beefy hands around Mitchies neck.

Mitchie could feel the acrylic digging into her neck.

She could feel the blood pouring out of the hole the nurse had made with her nails.

As the nurse strangled her.

Laughing.

Mitchie screamed and cried as she practically jumped out of her bed.

She had to get out of the place.

It was giving her some pretty messed up nightmares.

Once based on what she really thought is going to happen to her.

But why was it so frickin scary here.

Granted hospitals were scary.

But her experience was one for the books.

But what could she do?

She nervously peeked out the door.

And relaxed a little when she saw a different nurse.

And the nurse was busy surfing on the internet.

Mitchie looked around the room.

And saw one of those crappy phones hospitals always have in every room.

The ones that for every call they charged you like 20 dollars.

She decided to just say to hell with how much it would cost.

And to hell with the fact that she knew Shane probably wouldnt come.

She just had to try something.

Anything to stop these nightmares.

And to just get away from the beefy nurse.

Hell he could just say.

No you fucking slut I dont love you and dont call me again.

She didnt care.

She just wanted OUT OF HERE!!!!

She picked up the nasty phone that smelled like bleach.

And dialed in Shane's number.

–

Hillary sighed as she saw another of the rumors about Mitchie.

What the hell was with all the Mitchie bashing lately?

And why was this person to wimpy to give a name.

And every time they just got worse.

And worse.

And worse.

But whoever it was.

They were going to have hell to pay if she found them.

Especially if they go O.J styled rumors.

Then they will know how O.J. Really did it.

–


	26. Preview because of evil school XP

I feel sooooooo horrible.

School has taken over my life.

And Im barely half way done with chapter 25.

So im giving you guys a sneak.

Just because school is so evil.

(ps remember the chapter isnt i repeat IS NOT complete)

_Mitchie bit her lip practically stuffing the phone down her ear praying he would answer._

_She tensed up nervously every time she heard the ring._

_Until suddenly it stopped._

_She let out a breath of relief._

_"Shane?"_

_No answer._

_Just eerie silence from the other line._

_"Hello?"_


	27. Dare

NOW FOR THE MOMENT I PROMISED YOU ALL.....

TODAY AUGUST 22 2009 A DATE WHICH WILL LIVE IN INFAMY - THE STORY WHAT THE HEADLINES NEVER SAY WAS SUDDENLY AND DELIBERATELY UPDATED BY ITS AUTHOR WITH THE CHAPTER 25 THAT HAD BEEN PROMISED TO ALL OF YOU AS A APOLOGY FOR HER SHORT CHAPTERS.

Chapter 25!!!!!: Dare

–

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

–

A/N: OMG I FINISHED IT!!!!. And also go to my profile page. I put a link the a youtube video of a little treat for you guys...... :D (**wink wink) OH and im sorry I havent replied to a lot of your reviews or any of those. My computer got a virus and I lost them as I was replying.**

–

Shane didnt even bother to look at who was calling him.

The minute he heard the phone ring.

He jumped for it.

Which of course resulted in him almost breaking his phone.....

But thats because he flipped it open to fast.

His heart beating rapidly.

But the minute he heard her voice come through the phone.

His heart stopped.

Just his luck.

–

Mitchie bit her lip practically stuffing the phone down her ear praying he would answer.

She tensed up nervously every time she heard the ring.

Until suddenly it stopped.

She let out a breath of relief.

"Shane?"

No answer.

Just eerie silence from the other line.

"Hello?"

–

He heard it.

But he couldnt believe it.

Mitchie was ok.

She wasnt in the car.

She was on the other line!

He let out a shaky breath.

Still hearing her ask if anyones there.

And then he said with a shaky voice.

"Mitchie."

He could hear her let out a breath of relief.

"Help me."

"What do you mean?"

"Im stuck here. In some god forsaken small hick town and the nurse is creepy and scares me. And I think im the only patient in this damn hospital."

"Okay where are you."

–

Mitchie felt like she just died and went to heaven.

SHE WAS GOING TO BE FREE OF THIS PLACE!

Sure she would probably never be able to look at a fat woman the same way again.

But still.

Better than nothing.

Shane was going to come.

She smiled.

And told him where she was.

"Thank you so much Shane."

–

Shane smiled.

"It was no problem Mitchie."

He internally beat himself up.

Mitchie?

He made it seem like they were friends.

And not very good friends at that.

–

Mitchie ran out the door as Shane was able to convince the creepy nurse, who he seemed scared of also, that Mitchie wasnt jumping the border of the country or anything.

Mitchie smiled and jumped into the car happily.

"Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He laughed still a bit shaken up from.

The beefy nurse.

She laughed at him.

He glared a bit.

"Hey your the one who called me up begging to take you out of that place."

That shut her up.

They were both officially afraid of the beefy nurse.

He smirked trying to banish her out of his mind.

And drove out of the small little town.

–

Mitchie smiled as she plopped onto Shanes couch.

"Thank you so much for that Shane. I owe you for life."

He smiles.

"Good."

–

30 minutes later they were just sitting there.

Bored to death.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I dont know."

They both sighed and let out a exasperated breath.

"How about we do dares."

"You mean like truth or dare?"

"No just dares."

She shrugged.

"Okay I guess."

"Okay. I guess I could go first. Give me a song and a physical activity."

"Okay."

Mitchie thought about it carefully.

"Sing I do not hook up and do a cartwheel while doing it."

He looked at her.

"But I cant cartwheel."

"To bad now go."

He sighed.

Got up.

And started to do very poor cartwheels singing.

Mitchie laughed watching him try to hit the high notes while staying on beat.

Failing miserably every time.

His voice wavered a bit.

"Oh god Shane are you crying?"

He looked at her.

"No. It just hurts to do cartwheels."

"What do you mean?"

He bit his lip then fell to the floor painfully.

"Oh you big baby."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

She stuck her tongue out right back.

He laughed and grabbed her tongue.

Holding it between two fingers.

She smirked.

"Met my mongue mo."

He shook his head.

"Nope. I love this tongue. Im keeping it."

He smiled.

While she continued to smirk.

Then she started chewing on her tongue.

"What are you doing you crazy girl."

"Mying mew make mee."

"I have no idea why I love you."

"Mu move me?"

He froze.

Did he really just say that?

–

Oh my god.

That was the only thing running through her mind.

He did love her.

Not just on paper.

He actually said it.

"Mokay. Manymone moo moves me man meep my mongue."

He laughed and let go.

"You can have your tongue back."

"Thank you."

–

"Yes Shane Id rather sleep in my own bed tonight!"

She yelled that at him as she walked out his door.

"Call me tomorrow or something!"

"I will."

When Mitchie got back to her apartment.

There was a box waiting for her.

She sighed and picked it up.

She put it on the counter.

And started to open it.

She was met with a pound of bubble wrap.

Once she got past it.

She screamed.


	28. Hand

Chapter 26: Hand

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Hey Im glad so many of you liked chapter 25. Now for some other big news. ALMOST to two hundred reviews people!! And we JUST got a hundred. You people are AWESOME! But this time instead of writing a super long chapter (cuz chapter 25 took a lot out of me guys) I am going to take a page out of some awesome bloggers pages and have some fun. A dare. Yeah yeah I know. But I think it would be fun. You guys tell me some dares and Ill post them on my profile for the whole world to vote on. And then on the 200th review I will do it :D. It could be sing a song I hate, do a puppet show of a chapter from the story, or anything! Now onward!

(Ps I borrowed this from speak of the devil. Well part of it. Part of it I tweaked to fit the story better)

–

She backed away from the box slowly.

And waited until she gathered the courage to go back and examine the boxes contents further.

She took in a deep breath and walked up to the box slowly.

And lifted up a rubber hand that was holding a voodoo doll created in her own image.

Stabbed to death.

The hand was cold and clamy and a odd gray color.

And a sickening idea hit her.

Her eyes widened and she slowly turned the hand to the nub portion.

And she could feel bile rising in her throat as she saw the jagged white bone.

She dropped it the screams blocked by the bile of disgust.

She tried to swallow it down fumbling around blindly for her phone.

She found it and blindly dialed Shanes number.

She was to freaked to call anyone else.

Eyes wide she heard him pick up.

"Hello?"

Still trying to swallow down the rising bile she whispered into the phone.

"Hand."

Her whisper was shaky filled with fear.

"Mitchie?"

"Hand."

She could feel her eyes welling with tears.

She was scared.

The doll scared her.

The hand scared her.

And she just wanted someone to comfort her.

"Okay."

He sighed.

Although.

Mitchie didnt hear.

She had already raced off to the bathroom.

–

When Shane got there Mitchie had locked herself in the bathroom crying from fear on the floor hugging her knees.

Shane could hear her.

He went to the door.

"Mitchie?"

He jiggled the handle to the bathroom.

And it was unlocked.

He walked into be met with the sight of Mitchie on the floor.

"Mitchie what did you mean by hand?"

This thought rattled Mitchies mind.

And caused her to have another roll of nausea from the feeling of the cold clammy skin.

She sat up a bit.

And gripped the toilet seat.

Letting out all of her fear and disgust.

Shane had no idea what caused Mitchie to react like that to the word hand.

But he wanted to find out.

Going into her apartment he looked around.

And thats when he saw the opened cardboard box.

Inside the box there was nothing.

But laying next to it.

Was a embalmed hand.

With the Mitchie voodoo doll in its clutch.

His eyes widened realization hitting him.

He looked back the bathroom at the sight of Mitchie crouched over the toilet.


	29. Beautifully Innocent

Chapter 27: Beautifully Innocent

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Dares people. I need dares! It can be anything and anyone can do a dare. P.S sorry this is so extremely short. But I felt everything that needed to be said for this chapter was said.

–

When Shane had finally gotten Mitchie to calm down the first possible rational thing that entered his mind.

Call the police.

But looking at the still distressed Mitchie.

He didnt bother with it.

A stupid move on his part.

Yes he knew.

But he also knew it would push Mitchie over the edge.

Mitchie who he had finally gotten to calm down.

How did this happen.

How did he end up with a Mitchie who was such a emotional wreck and no longer sweet and wonderful.

Because Mitchie grew up.

And Mitchie faced things she shouldnt have had to face.

But she did.

And those things caused her to grow up.

And although Shane loved her.

He didnt love her like this.

But maybe thats what all of this was.

Him getting his Mitchie back.

Because a grown up Mitchie.

Wouldnt have screamed and cried at the thought of someone out to get her.

She wouldnt still be there on the bathroom floor afraid to leave because of the human hand.

She wouldnt have called Shane.

And she wouldnt have placed trust on him the way she has.

Looking at her.

Her now dark brown hair pushed behind her head.

Flowing down in the way only her hair can.

Her face red with tears streaked down.

Her eyes glazed over.

He couldnt help but tell that, she was his Mitchie at that moment.

Vulnerable.

Innocent.

And purely beautiful.

Picking up the box and poking the hand into it.

He took it.

And tossed it.

He didnt care if he should have gotten the police to look into who did it.

He just wanted his Mitchie.

And for the moment.

She was in there on the bathroom floor.

Slowly coming back to him.

And he wasnt going to let his Mitchie slide away.

He was going to make sure she kept a tight grip on being his beautifully innocent Mitchie.

Who was curious.

And always happy.


	30. Sleep

Chapter 27: Sleep

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Remember to go vote for a dare on my profile page. Also so sad. I think this story is boiling down. Oh and down below is the magical way to figure out the title. First one harder than the second one. So your choice.

Rou Kabln Ohotpraghsp Dan aepsg

15+21+18

2+12+1+14+11

16+8+15+20+15+7+18+1+16+8+19

1+14+4

16+1+7+5+19

And Im sorry this chapter is so short. School is really taking a whole lot of my energy and Im just having a really horrible week.

–

Crawling into her bed for another night without sleep, Mitchie continued to think.

My life sucks.

Royally.

Staring at the ceiling at 1 am it was her only entertainment.

Either that or walking.

Having had stared at the ceiling for the past two nights she had decided on walking.

Crawling back out of bed.

And into some clothes.

All Mitchie wanted was sleep.

But that one little request was unable to come.

All because of that hand.

The hand that has been haunting her every night since.

Someone was out there.

And wanted her to drop dead.

And at this rate.

She probably would.

How long would she be able to go with out any sleep at all.

Dragging her body around desperate to stay awake during the day.

She knew it couldnt be much longer.

–

Curled up in a little ball in her room.

She was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

She has gone 6 days without sleep.

And it was taking its toll.

She wanted to cry.

But no tears would come.

She felt like she was just a ghost.

Invisible.

And she hated it.

If anything.

She hated herself.

For not being able to sleep.

–

Day 10.

And here she was.

Dark circles under her eyes.

Her mind slipping from her.

Along with possibly every thing else that is important for human survival.

With out the energy to do anything.

But try to sleep.

And wasting her energy on something that would never come.

And soon it would be day 11.

And who knows what could happen then.

But whatever would happen.

Mitchie just hoped it would take her out of her misery.

And a couple hours later.

Day 11 came.


	31. Day 11

Chapter 28: Day 11

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Vote people vote!

Also announcement.

CONTEST!

Yes I know A CONTEST!

Any way.

I know a good many of you hate Ryan.

Well Ill be doing 3 chosen "Kill Ryan" people for a Kill Ryan scene at the end of this story.

So that means send in the type of way YOU would want to kill her.

How you want to be as a person.

And I will write a short little spiel about you killing her!

So enter.

Cuz you know you wanna.

–

On day 11 Mitchie shut down.

But it wasnt sleep.

Still on her floor exhausted just wanting sleep.

She was spots start to form in front of her eyes.

She closed her eyes.

She was going to sleep.

But why wasnt that sweet relief usually involved with sleep coming.

Just like a computer.

Her whole brain shut down.

And she didnt even know.

Was it temporary.

Or was she shutting down for good this time.

–

When you dont leave your own apartment for a week plus.

And no one visits.

Your neighbors get worried.

And that is exactly what happened with Mitchie.

Her neighbors had called the police.

To see what had happened to the infamously famous Mitchie Torres.

And walking into her apartment.

They scrunched up their faces.

It smelled like something had died.

When in fact.

Something was.

Surely but slowly.

And thats when they saw her.

On the floor.

Not even looking remotely human any more.

With a gray chalky color taking over her face.

Not even sure if she was even alive.

They still called in some help.

They were going to need a lot of it.

–

Strangely enough.

Mitchie was still alive.

Granted she was basically dead when she had been found.

But she was alive.

Granted her brain might as well be dead.

But she wasnt a vegtable.

She was just drugged up.

Finally getting some sleep.

Granted it was sleep that was forced upon her.

But it was sweet sleep nonetheless.

And she didnt even know it was happening.


	32. Princess

Chapter 29: Princess

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: 8 more reviews until the dare! So hopefully it will be this chapter that makes it the 200th review! So do it people. Review for the dare. And vote because there is a tie.

–

Ryan smiled as she sat on the bench in the park outside of Shanes apartment.

She hadnt seen the skank for almost two weeks.

Which means it was safe for her to make her move.

She smiled putting her magazine into her tote bag.

And walked into the building.

Trying to sneak past the desk so Shane woudlnt know she is coming she walked into the elevator.

Smiling she punched in his floor number.

Feeling the elevator lift up to his floor she couldnt stop smiling.

His princess was coming.

His real princess.

–

Jiggling the handle she smiled as it opened up.

She just knew him to well.

Much to well.

She walked into his apartment.

But he wasnt there.

But that didnt take the smile off her face.

It just meant more time for her to get ready.

–

It was these days that had influenced Shanes decision to never lock his door.

He was to tired to even turn the handle.

Because it was just another way to waste the energy he wanted to use to get into his bed.

Or at least the couch.

But he wasnt expecting anyone to ever go into his apartment.

So he was met with a large amount of surprise when he walked into the dark to see a figure.

He sighed and turned on his lights.

And there standing in front of him smiling.

Was a girl.

In a dress.

A poofy dress with sparkles and glitter and frills.

And a crown.

And horrible stage makeup.

His eyes widened scared.

He backed away from her.

But she just walked closer to him smiling.

"Um.. Do I need to call some nice men for you?"

She laughed.

"No soul mate. Im here to be your princess."

She smiled and tapped his nose playfully.

He stared at her.

Soul mate.

Where had he heard that before.

It took him a while.

But he finally realized it.

He looked at those wide blue eyes.

With that long caramel hair.

It was Ryan.

She continued to laugh as he tried to back away from her.

But she just came closer.

"Aw soul mate. Dont be so scared. I know we havent been together in a while. But its all going to be okay. Granted two years are a long time," Ryan started to grit her teeth at this part before smiling again, "But that doesnt mean anything with us."

"Ryan go away."

By now she had him up against a wall.

Well her dress did.

The cheap fabric scratching against him.

Making that horrible nails against a chalk board sound.

"Now soul mate. Theres still so much that we need to catch up on."

She smiled at him.

He forced a smile hoping it would get rid of her.

"I have so much to show you soul mate. Would you like to see?"

His eyes widened he quickly nodded his head.

"Great."

She ran off to her tote bag.

And thinking she was being sexy.

Pushed up the bottom of her dress so he could see her butt.

She giggled and ran back to him holding a pile of magazines and binders.

She smiled.

And pulled up a magazine.

It was the one that he had thrown out of Mitchies apartment.

She giggled.

"Part one of my plan soul mate. Ruin the skanks life. I also made a ton of money out of this article and a few others. Which made it so I was able to do this."

She smiled and pulled up a sketch of a Mitchie doll.

The Mitchie doll that had been in the hand.

"This one was probably my best work. Originally it was just the doll but I decided why not go to the morgue and steal some dead guys hand."

She giggled again tapping Shanes nose.

"And now. This."

She backed up a bit to show him the dress.

"Is the final part of my plan. To show you who your real princess is."

He was scared.

This woman was crazy.

A whole new step of crazy since he had last seen her.

She grabbed one of the binders.

She smiled opening it up and showing it to him.

She giggled pointing at a picture.

"This is where we will get married soul mate."

She flipped a couple of pages.

And this one really scared Shane.

"And this will be one of our many many children"

She smiled and showed him a picture she obviously did herself.

With scissors.

Tape.

A magazine cut out of him.

And a picture of her.

"But that is just our little boy. This is our little girl."

She showed him another.

Only much scarier this time.

He nodded.

Scared.

Very scared.

She giggled.

Closed the binder.

Let it fall to the floor.

And advanced on Shane.

She smiled very close to his face.

"I love being your princess soul mate."

But to him.

She was anything but a princess.


	33. Electric

Chapter 30: Electric

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: 5 more chapters! :C. And then the epilogue and the kill Ryans. Well they are actually more like scare Ryans. Also go to my profile page for the link to the dare O.O. The 200th review....

and I begin to hate Ryan more and more everytime I read about her.

xojonasbrothersxo

Ps I totally butchered the dare so I dont care if you laugh. But Im still totally cooler than Joe ever will be.

–

She was still giggling looking at the binder.

Shane was scared.

And he wish he had the number of some nice men in the white coats.

He just nodded his head everytime she showed him something or asked him something.

He said it once and he will say it again.

Dating Ryan had been one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

He wanted to run for it screaming for the hills.

But her and her stupid dress had him pinned up against the wall.

What next?

He didnt know.

And he didnt want to find out.

–

She smiled.

"Aw soul mate look at the cute little puppy in this magazine. Thats our future love boodle doggy."

She giggled and cut it out pasting it into her binder.

"Oo and that can be our tree, and our flower, and we can use that brand of milk!"

He just sat there.

Scared.

Wanting her to die.

Die slowly and painfully.

Or better yet.

Kill her in a electric chair.

And let him watch.

He looked at her.

Shes got to be on drugs or something.

He thought to himself.

Because she has been doing the same thing for the past 5 hours.

She laughed ripping a page out and then cutting it up.

Shane watched the pieces fall down.

It was a picture of Mitchie.

She laughed even more htan looked at him.

"Shes such a skankie right soul mate."

This time.

Shane wouldnt nod.

That was Mitchie.

Mitchie isnt a skank.

"No. She isnt."

Ryan slowly lifted her head from the magazine and stared at Shane.

"Yes she is."

"No she isnt."

Ryan crawled closer to Shane and growled into his face.

"Yes she is."

He backed away and stood up.

"No she isnt."

And then walked out of his own apartment.

Not planning on going back.


	34. New Phone

Chapter 31: New Phone

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: 4 more chapters.

–

Shane stared at his phone.

Sitting outside some little yogurt place.

He didnt want to buy any yogurt.

He just wanted somewhere quiet to sit and think.

And try to text Mitchie.

Granted she wasnt answering.

Or responding.

But he didnt care.

As long as she eventually responded.

He just needed some one to talk to.

--

Deja vu.

That was the only thought running through Mitchies head as she held back screams.

She could feel the hand wrap around her arm.

And she could feel the clinky acrylic nails dig into her arm.

Click.

Click.

She turned over.

No one was there.

Just a empty hospital room.

She let out a breath of relief.

She could have sworn it was the nurse gripping her arm.

Just like the first time.

She rolled back over closing her eyes.

And opened them again as she heard her phone run across the dresser vibrating.

She groaned and grabbed her phone.

She hated her new phone.

It had none of her information in it.

And it was almost impossible for her to figure out.

She wanted to throw it at a wall.

Her old phone had been a simple Motorola flip phone.

The kind you only pay 25 dollars for.

And she had it for 4 years.

And she had loved it.

To her it was perfect.

But now she had some stupid Blackberry flip thing.

Because apparently the phone she wanted was no longer being sold.

And this was the closest she could get to a flip phone.

Practically banging against the keyboard she let out a sigh of relief when she finally got the message open.

_Hey. Im bored with out you. And I just need someone to talk to. You available?_

_..Shane.._

She smiled.

So thats who had been texting her for the past hour.

Shane.

She hadnt seen him in almost two weeks.

And she was beginning to miss him.

She smiled and responded.

_Im sorta busy at the moment. But let me see if I can get out of it._

_..Girl with a stupid new phone she hates.._


	35. Secret

Chapter 32: Secret

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Okay I lied. This is the last chapter. Blame the heat. It made me run out of ideas for the last few chapters. And I forgot if I put it or not with the last chapter but anyway here it is.

Title: Our Blank Photographs and Pages

Summary: Things are finally working out for Mitchie and Shane. But who knew one little thing. Okay major thing could change their relationship forever. Threequel to What The Headlines Never Say and Noise Not Music. Smitchie.

If you guess what the major event is I will tell you if your guess is correct or not. If it isnt Ill leave you to wait.

–

Mitchie smiled as she saw Shane sitting there.

Waiting.

She smiled and made sure he wasnt watching.

Then did a complete 160 around the area so she could sneak up on him.

She tapped his shoulder lightly causing him to turn around.

She smiled as he laughed.

"Your crazy Mitchie. You do know that."

"Yes but you know you love me."

"Sadly I do."

"Aw it shouldnt be sadly. It should be awesomley. Amazingly. Spectacularly."

"Okay. It is."

"Good."

She smiled pulling up a chair.

She got close to his face.

Her hair brushing his cheek.

She smiled and whispered in his ear.

"Want to know a secret."

"Sure."

"I love you also."

He smiled.

"Really?"

"Really. Also. I need a favor from you."

"Name it."

"I need you to record that ringtone again."

"Deal if you do something for me."

"Name it."

"Can I sleep on your couch?"


	36. Epilouge

Epilouge

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Remember Ill leave you guys a love note to look out for this (points to the summary and stuff)

Title: Our Blank Photographs and Pages

Summary: Things are finally working out for Mitchie and Shane. But who knew one little thing. Okay major thing could change their relationship forever. Threequel to What The Headlines Never Say and Noise Not Music. Smitchie.

–

Mitchie sighed tossing a pillow to Shane.

"Im serious Shane you dont have to sleep on the couch."

"Its fine Mitchie."

"Its just its one of those Ikea ones. Its not really that comfortable."

"Its fine Mitchie."

"You sure?"

"Mitchie..."

"Okay okay Im done."

"Good."

She smiled.

"You know the only reason Im letting you stay here and stopped arguing with you about the couch is because I love you right?"

He laughed.

"You better. I wouldnt want to be here if you didnt love me."

"Well I do Shane."

"Good."

"Enjoy your couch."

She smiled at him and walked out.

He smiled also.

May be a couch.

But he got to see Mitchie everyday.

No matter what.


	37. OMG OMG

OMG OMG ITS NUMBER THREE NUMBER THREE

ITS UP YAY!!!

Go look for it NOW PEOPLE


	38. Kill Ryan 1

Kill Ryans

--

Number 1: Scare her

--

The girl smirked looking at Ryan.

She knew who she was.

Shane had told her who she was.

And she didnt like her.

Not one bit.

She looked at her as she sadly left Shanes apartment.

Looking like she popped out of a stage show for gays of Cinderella.

She sent a text to her source.

Letting them know it was safe to continue.

She smiled as she saw a shadow emerge from the ally.

And jump out in front of Ryan.

Ryans eyes widened as she saw the large figure advance towards her.

He was jiggling.

The sumo wrestler yelled in her face causing Ryan to run screaming.

He chased her as the girl smiled.

Watching him run her into a prison cell.

About time that happened.


	39. Kill Ryan 2

Kill Ryans

--

Number 2: City Bus

--

The girl saw her.

Her with her stupid little binder.

She hated her.

Hated her for ruining Mitchies life.

She knew all of it was her.

And she was going to pay for it.

Walking by Ryan she peered down at the binder.

And saw the beginning of another rumor.

The ones torturing Mitchie.

She walked behind Ryan.

"Hi Ryan."

Ryan jumped and turned around.

"Do I um know you?"

She fumbled trying to close the binder.

"Well not anymore. But I went to camp with you. So whatcha writing."

"Um nothing."

The girl stopped her.

"Doesnt look like nothing."

"Well it is."

The girl moved her hand.

"Listen bitch. I know your the one writing all those rumors about Mitchie."

"Umm."

She backed up trying to get out of the girls face.

But the girl just got closer.

"Boo."

Ryan ran off.

But into the street.

And didnt even notice the bus coming towards her.

Until it was to late.

The girl smiled and whispered.

"Good riddance."


	40. Kill Ryan 3

Kill Ryans

--

Number 3: The one that was so long that im just posting what the person sent me.

--

I want to be Shane's long-lost twin sister, separated by birth. Everyone who is close to him knows excepts him. I know that Ryan did the rumors about Mitchie from the beginning it starts. How do I know? Connections from different people. I started to plot my revenge for breaking Shane's heart and ruining Mitchie. I hid behind the bushes after Shane came inside. I heard everything that she says. I watched as he went outside and walked away. I smirked, this is my chance. I got out, walked inside and locked the door. She turned around, thought that I was Shane and smiled before it falls. She was wondering who I was. I told her I was her worst nightmare. I started to walk towards her while she was stepping back, telling her that I know what she did to Mitchie, how she send her the doll, how she has ruined everything in her life. She starts to deny it, but I continued, telling her what she did to her. After I was done, she got down on her knees and started to beg me, not to tell the police about it. I laughed evilly and pulled out a sword, pointed it at her heart. I told her I wouldn't and say goodbye when I pushed the sword into her heart. She started to scream and blood, hardcore blood starts to pour from her heart and all around the floor. I was watching her die while telling her that Shane doesn't want you, he loves Mitchie, etc (you can add more on there) while smirking. She goes limp after that. I smiled and pulled out the sword I stabbed her with. I dropped it on the floor before walking towards the door and unlocking it. I looked at the dead girl and said, "I'm glad you're dead. Shane, I hope you're happy." before closing the door. I walked down the stairs, satisfied that I kill her.


End file.
